P.E.K.K.A.
"A heavily armored, slow melee fighter. Swings from the hip but packs a huge punch." Summary *The P.E.K.K.A. is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). *She is a single target, melee Troop with very high hitpoints. *She wears a heavy pale blue armor, has red/blue glowing crystal spikes and eyes, and carries a steel sword. *She does massive damage to one unit at a time. Strategy *The P.E.K.K.A. is a powerful troop and an utter brute with the correct placing and support. *If it is left overlooked, a multiple-unit spawning card like a Skeleton Army or a Minion Horde can be used to swarm it, and P.E.K.K.A. will likely be outnumbered and eliminated - unless its owner uses a counter card like Arrows. **Troops that deal area damage are effective at backing up the P.E.K.K.A., such as the Bomber or the Wizard. Their decent area damage and range can allow them to stop groups of troops from distracting and dealing large amounts of damage to her. *Keep in mind that P.E.K.K.A. can only attack ground troops. This means that air units such as the Baby Dragon or Minions can attack her safely without being damaged. *If your opponent placed a P.E.K.K.A at the rear of the arena, the most expected backup is wizard and bomber. This can easily be countered, by placing a Giant Skeleton in front of the P.E.K.K.A. Easily killed by the former and her reinforcements, the Giant Skeleton's death damages wipes out the back-up (not Valkyries usually) now placing archers in the middle of the Arena is significant enough to kill the P.E.K.K.A. Always let the former be targeted by the crown tower before placing the large bone. If the P.E.K.K.A is hardly alive, but still walking towards you, Zap, and problem solved ! Usually plays an elixir profit of 3. *The P.E.K.K.A.'s slow deploy time and its slow speed can make it hard for it to reach Arena Towers, good strategy is to use Rage to increase P.E.K.K.A.'s movement speed and attack speed to allow it to destroy troops and buildings faster. *The P.E.K.K.A. is effective to destroy an opposing X-Bow placed to target your Crown Towers, as its high hitpoints will allow it to withstand troops and spells cast to destroy it. Mortars have almost no effect on P.E.K.K.As. *With its high hitpoints and DPS, P.E.K.K.A. can easily destroy an Arena Tower and the King's Tower, if it is not distracted and left unattended. *The P.E.K.K.A. is also effective as a defensive unit, to destroy high hit-point troops like the Giant and the Giant Skeleton. *An excellent counter for P.E.K.K.A. is the Inferno Tower. Its ability to deal massive damage over time can completely destroy The P.E.K.K.A., creating an Elixir advantage. **Barbarians are also a good counter due to their moderate damage and the fact that they come in packs of 4. **Believe it or not but a Mini P.E.K.K.A. can do heavy damage to a P.E.K.K.A. due to its high damage and fast hit speed. **The Giant can be used to counter an attacking P.E.K.K.A., by deploying it behind her after she crosses the bridge. She will turn around, attack it once, then ineffectually try to chase it, exposing herself to heavy damage from the Crown Tower, as well as any unit that can attack it safely (flying units like Minions or ranged units like Spear Goblins). As an added bonus, the Giant will also draw fire from any area of effect troops like a Wizard or a Bomber that may be escorting the P.E.K.K.A.. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased The P.E.K.K.A.'s hitpoints by 13% and decreased the Elixir cost to 7 (from 8). *The old image of P.E.K.K.A. on the Barracks info screen in Clash of Clans looks similar to the card image of the P.E.K.K.A. *There is an Arena based on P.E.K.K.A. called P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse, which was originally a single-player map in Clash of Clans. *P.E.K.K.A.'s eyes and horns are purple in Clash of Clans, and also in the card image – but they are blue/red in battle, depending on which player sees it. *When deployed, P.E.K.K.A. makes 3 metallic sounds, faintly heard as "Time to die..!" *In one of the Loading Screen Hints, it says "P.E.K.K.A: No one knows what's behind that mask. Maybe even another mask." **This is possible proof of what P.E.K.K.A. could actually be. fr:P.E.K.K.Ade:P.E.K.K.A. Category:Epic Cards Category:Troop Cards